Lo que tú no sabes
by D. Vie
Summary: Estoy casi seguro que por las mañanas te levantas y es con lo primero que peleas, lo desenmarañas, lo aplastas, lo descarmenas, y al final -como un resorte- vuelve a su sitio. Ese, querida, es el orden de las cosas. Esto -mi dulce, dulce corazón-, son cosas de lo que tu no sabes... Complete. [EDITO]


****A:**** Harry Potter—Fanfiction (punto) net

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de—Harry Potter— Y a su respectivo autor: —J.K. Rowling― Así como la cinta cinematográfica a WB. Ningún personaje fue secuestrado, y mucho menos esta encerrado bajo llave en el closet de mi casa... hago uso de su existencia escrita para la creación de esta fanfiction, carente de algún fin de lucro.

 ** **Resumen:**** Estoy casi seguro que por las mañanas te levantas y es con lo primero que peleas, lo desenmarañas, lo aplastas, lo descarmenas, y al final -como un resorte- vuelve a su sitio. Ese, querida, es el orden de las cosas. Esto -mi dulce, dulce corazón-, son cosas de _lo_ que _tu no sabes._

 ** **Advertencia:**** Probablemente encuentren algo de dulzor y un final muy inevitable... continuar con la lectura corre por cuenta de vosotros.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Capítulo único-**

No sabes lo que siento, pero tienes una baga idea de por que te veo de esa forma. En tus palabras yo te desprecio, en las mías: siento tanto por ti, que estoy seguro de que para empezar no debería sentir nada.

Pero lo hago. Cuando sonríes, cuando hablas, todo lo que hago es observar, y despues -al termino de todo- vienen los insultos.

De no hacerlo tu siquiera sabrías que existo. Es una retorcida forma de llamar tu atención, ya que no puedo ser civilizado con toda esta gente observándonos.

Siendo honestos, no sabes lo que pienso, tampoco sabes que la forma en la que fui educado me exige seguir las reglas que dicta la sociedad, esa que es _"puritana",_ esa que te repele, la que nos separa.

No creo que lo entiendas, tampoco quiero que intentes comprender. Por el momento solo me basta con observarte, saber que puedes sonreír, y que nada te hará más daño de lo que te he hecho yo.

En ocasiones -y solo entre divagues- me divierto al pensar que si en algún momento yo te dijera: — _Granger, me gusta tu cabello, tan espeso y en marañado…_ —tu no te reirías, contrario a eso no sería más que un insulto agregado a la interminable lista que Malfoy siempre te dedica.

Al menos quiero creer que sabes que solo te las dirijo a ti. Las demás personas no tienen tanto impacto en mi vida como lo tienes tú.

Y de verdad, verdad, me gusta tu cabello.

Estoy casi seguro que por las mañanas te levantas y es con lo primero que peleas, lo desenmarañas, lo aplastas, lo descarmenas, y al final -como un resorte- vuelve a su sitio. Ese, querida, es el orden de las cosas.

Así como tu mirada, amable y diligente. Y esos pasos que hacen que tu cuerpo mantenga un andar singular. O la forma en la que te frustras al recibir otro obsequió de tu admirador secreto. Sé que te molesta no saber quien es.

Tambien sé que has investigado cuanto has podido, que has seguido a la lechuza que te entrega la correspondencia, y que al final siempre le pierdes el rastro. Me hago una idea de como has observado a todo estudiante de Hogwarts, yo estuve en tu radio de investigación por un tiempo hasta que (seguramente) una mañana despertaste y decidiste descartarme.

Admito que me sentí un poco herido, ya que solo duré en tu pensamiento un par de días.

Al menos -me queda la idea- que reparaste en mi más que en tus tontos amigos, ellos fueron tirados aun lado al instante, ninguno posee el coeficiente necesario para escribir las cartas que roban tus sonrisas.

Esas que forman parte de muchas de las mías.

Cuando veo como te escabulles al recibir una carta, o un paquete en particular, te sigo el paso, y es por eso que puedo saber cada una de tus reacciones como aquel par de chocolates que dudaste en comer por un momento, pero al final los desapareciste entre el calor de tus labios y tu lengua.

Confieso que para entonces temblé un poco de emoción. Mis sentidos se maximizaron cuando mis pensamientos fueron por otros rumbos (los cuales Snape consideraría innecesarios, y Minerva, ella pensaría en lo tan inapropiados que fueron). ¿A quien le importa? De igual forma tu nunca lo sabrás.

Y yo solo seguiré alegrándome de verte sonreír cuando recibas la correspondencia. Esa que me sé de cabo a rabo, por que soy el dueño de todas esas palabras que te roban la risa, los suspiros y esas tus miradas que de a poco me matan.

¿La lechuza? La entrené específicamente para entregarte solo a ti ese tipo de envíos. Eso de hacer que le pierdas la pista es parte de su formación. Y lo tienen tan arraigado que no puede evitar levantar el vuelo en cuanto entras en su rango de visión.

No estamos en labor de que nos descubras, esta en nuestra naturaleza, por eso es que nos retiramos en cuanto sentimos el peligro inminente.

Y sí, he estado a punto de ser descubierto por ti Granger, fue aquel día en que mi lechuza enfermó y tuvo que quedarse en reposo por un buen tiempo. Estuvo de tan mal humor por no poder volar que incluso llegó a picar mis manos.

Recuerdo haberlo escrito en la carta que personalmente dejé en el asiento que siempre ocupas en pociones. De ahí que te la pasaras buscando a chicos con manos vendadas. Es difícil de olvidar tu mirada de sorpresa en cuanto me notaste, seguido de la duda pintada en tus ojos. Habías reconocido las vendas en mis manos, pero no podías estar segura de que yo fuera aquel tipo de palabras profundas.

 _En tu mente siempre figuro como un idiota._

Debí haber ocultado el hecho de mis heridas, pero tenía los entrenamientos a mi favor. No hacia mucho que había caído de mi escoba, terminando así con solo leves raspones, por ello nuevamente fui descartado y de igual forma quedé sorprendido por las fuentes de información que parecías cargarte.

Lo que me trae al ahora.

Solo te miro, con ese andar tan particular. Tus manos repletas de libros apretados contra tu pecho, y tus labios levemente fruncidos, he notado que haces el gesto cuando estas pensando en algo que no puedes explicar. Y después lo vuelves (esos tus labios) una fina raya. En ese punto es de conocimiento publico que te encuentras frustrada al no hayar respuestas.

Mi duda ahora es ¿qué estas buscando que es tan importante? Mis deseos de brindarte apoyo indirecto se acrescentan, pero esta vez no podré solo ir y dejar algún comentario que te ilumine.

Sé que sí has notado algo diferente en este año, algo en mi, incluso Potter me observa con mas atención, lo cual me enerva. Si solo fueras tu no habría problema. Seguro es por mi piel que se ve mas demacrada y mis carentes horas de sueño hacen estragos en mis ojos, me alimento menos y mi cuerpo parece gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Sufro en silencio, y aún con eso logro llenarte de obsequios.

 _Confieso que... temo perderte en esta guerra._

De pronto te detienes y miras en mi dirección. Me pongo rígido en cuanto te veo caminar hacia mi, y doy la vuelta en un intento por esquivarte, pero aun escuchó tus pasos que parecen perseguirme.

—Malfoy— tu voz me detiene— ¿Por Merlín, ¡qué pasa contigo!?—inquieres a voz de canto.

Dudo en girar y responderte con alguna patraña tan propiamente dicha, más solo retengo un suspiro y te miró de reojo. —Nada que te importe…— y no llego a terminar por que has tomado con tu -pequeña y suave- mano un lado de mi rostro. Te siento tan tibia y eso me turba. Estoy algo sorprendido por tu actuar, sintiendo en mi piel como deslizas con lentitud tus dedos por mi pómulo hasta mi sien*.

— ¿Siquiera has notado que estas sangrando?—preguntas con gravedad. Y no se me ocurre nada inteligente que decir, estas tan cerca que podría abrazarte con fuerza. —Malfoy—me llamas.

Yo sonrío. Las palabras me tiemblan en la boca: — Ya te dije que no es nada que te importe.

Sin reparar en mis acciones sujeto tu mano y observo en tus dedos mi sangre.

Tal vez me haya provocado la herida al salir corriendo de entre tanto arbusto, la intención era solo verte unos minutos. Quizá esta vez haya conseguido un poco más ti, _solo un poco más de lo planeado_.

De improvisto -así como espontaneó- en mi rostro figura una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que tanto te enervan. Te miro con fijeza a los ojos, y eso hace que empieces a parecer preocupada hasta que acerco tus dedos a mis labios.

Y entonces con mi lengua limpio la sangre lejos de ellos, la aparto de esas yemas (tan finas) que están pringados de tinta oscura. No lo hago tan enteramente, solo algo superficial.

Te siento temblar.

Y eso me gusta.

Suelto tu mano y me marcho sin girar atrás. No tengo la intención de saber que mirada me estarás dirigiendo esta vez, si tal vez estarás tomando tu mano con la otra; si me miras aun con sorpresa, o si es que al caso un rubor a inundado tus mejillas. No deseo saber si es odio lo que brilla en tus ojos en vez de una velada curiosidad. No deseo enterarme de que piensas mal. Lo peor, no lo mejor.

Para mi ha sido ya un día muy largo, y aun me queda una tarea que cumplir, si tan solo supiera que mi madre esta fuera de peligro..., no haría todo esto, no hacerlo sería lo mejor porque lo que menos quiero es darte una razón más para que dudes de mi y de estos sentimientos que aun oculto, no hacerlo porque si te enteras sé que definitivamente (y con seguridad) me odiarás.

Esto -mi dulce, dulce corazón-, son cosas de _lo_ que _tu no sabes_ , y que si te llegaras a enterar…, de solo pensarlo, creo que podría matar y morir por igual.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **EDITO:**

 **[Sien]:** bueno, sangraba de ahí y punto... no culpare a ningún doctor y equis libro. Gracias por las aclaraciones en los comentarios, Duhkah y Kashanne es bueno saber los puntos malos que uno tiene... por cierto, ya estando aquí... gracias a todos los comentarios... ana-malfoygranger , Bliu Liz, Moira0309 , son hermosos, incluso esos que me hacen notar mis errores (mirada de pena).

Sien: "sien no es seño sino es la parte entre la frente, la mejilla y la oreja y que, por tanto, está a ambos lados de la cara" Citando a Duhkah... ¡Gracias por el valioso aporte!

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Esta por demás agregar que es corto, sí, y que no habrá más que esto, sí. Así que sí, disfrútenlo tanto como yo al escribirlo y pensarlo... aunque lo escribí hace meses (risas) no olviden comentar, me animan a seguir más que los Fav y los Follow (guiño) ¿Qué? es simple y llana honestidad. (Risas).


End file.
